1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phone holder which is mounted in a passenger compartment of a vehicle to enable holding of a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as mobile phones become popular, various types of phone holders for use in e.g., a vehicle which enable use and holding of the mobile phone have been developed. One of such phone holders comprises a holder main body such as a base frame capable of holding a mobile phone, and a connector mounted on the holder main body or a vehicle body via a curl cord or its equivalent. A mobile phone is held by the phone holder in such a manner that it is connected to the connector when the mobile phone is positioned relative to the holder main body and held therein by an engaging means.
In the above phone holder, a connecting operation of the mobile phone to the connector and a positioning operation of the mobile phone relative to the holder main body are not feasible when a driver has to perform the above operations while driving. Further, while driving, a holding state of the mobile phone set in the phone holder is unstable due to a shaking of the vehicle and the like. Accordingly, it is possible that the phone may be disconnected from the connector or may come out of the holder main body.
To eliminate the above problems, there has been an idea of forming an inner contour of the holder main body substantially identical to an outer contour of the mobile phone to fittingly insert the mobile phone in the holder main body with almost no clearance between the phone and the holder main body. This arrangement is limited to holding of the mobile phone which is exactly shaped into the inner contour of the holder main body, and cannot be applied to holding of various types of mobile phones which are different in size and outer shape. Accordingly, the phone holder of the prior art cannot be mass produced and hold various types of mobile phones.